Confusion de sentimientos
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Sacrificarias tus sentimientos por la felicidad de tu hermana gemela?


Era un da soleado en Tokyo, Lucy Marina y Anahis caminan rumbo a la escuela...

-Viste el vestido? Era hermoso!-Dijo Marina

-La elegancia para vestir es lo ms importante... Dijo Anahis

-Que hermosa se vean todas!-Dijo Lucy

Llegaron hasta el colegio, donde la campana iba apenas a tocar, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salones, al medioda, Lucy, Marina y Anahis tomaban un pequeo descanso debajo de un rbol que estaba en la esquina del campo, Marina, Anahis y Lucy fueron invitadas a jugar volleyball, pero Lucy desisti, tena que terminar la lectura de un libro.

Al cabo de un rato, un ruido se oy en lo alto del rbol donde Lucy lea

-Quin es?

Lucy se incorpor para ver mejor: era un chico de cabellos negro y aproximadamente de 20 aos... iba en grado superior...

-Mi nombre es Latis y... Cuando Latis mir a Lucy se qued perplejo- Luz? Pregunt

-No me llamo Luz... Mi nombre es Lucy Conoces a mi hermana?

-Tu hermana? S.. si la conozco... hace un ao... en la playa...

-Te refieres a la sesin de fotos que hicieron hace un ao? Yo quera acompaarla pero... no pude ir... me enferm...

De repente, otro chico de cabellos plateados se acerca, alto, de ojos verdes... otro chico de grado superior

-Latis, te he dicho que no te duermas! Hasta cuando me hars caso?

Latis no contest... simplemente baj del rbol sin decir nada

-Hola Lucy!Que tal! Cmo te ha ido?-Dijo el joven

Aquel chico era alto, de cabello plateado y muy apuesto, tena una sonrisa angelical. guila Vision estudia en el mismo instituto que ellas, pero en grado superior, la historia de cmo se conocieron fue bastante rara... unos chicos del instituto molestaban a unas compaeras suyas al salir de clases, a ella no le import defenderlas, sin embargo, eran 4 contra ella y justo en el momento en que se disponan a atacarla, guila apareci

-Creo que no es justo, 4 contra uno

Los chicos salieron corriendo al saber que era guila

-Ests bien?-Dijo l

-S... s-Dijo Lucy

-No deberas de meterte en problemas

-Slo defend a unas compaeras y...

-Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es guila Vision El tuyo?

-Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Shidou

_Fin del flashback_

-guila! Me alegra volver a verte!

-Ella es la hermana de Luz-Dijo Latis- Realmente se parecen mucho

Ambos se alejaron, dejando a Lucy algo extraada... no conoca aquel chico... no se le ocurri preguntar... pero bueno, luego preguntara a Luz sobre l, Lucy decidi terminar de leer, ya faltaba poco para el examen y tena solamente 5 das para terminarlo... A la hora de la salida, Lucy cont a Marina y Anahis sobre lo sucedido

-Y dices que conoce a tu hermana? -Dijo Anahis

En una esquina, las tres se despidieron, ya eran las 6 pm Lucy se dirigi a su casa, le preguntara a Luz sobre aquel chico, pero desafortunadamente Luz no haba llegado, la esper hasta tarde, pero el sueo la venci, Lucy pas los siguientes das leyendo... el da del examen lleg y lo pas con buenas notas... cuando Lucy regresaba a su casa, sinti un gran cansancio, sueo y sinti que caa... no pudo evitarlo... ni Marina ni Anahis se encontraban ah para ayudarla... de repente, un chico en convertible rojo se detuvo

-Lucy? Ests bien?-Dijo la voz

-S..si, solo es... toy un... poco... cansada...

Fueron las nicas palabras que Lucy pudo decir para caer en los brazos de l, 5 minutos despus, Lucy entreabra los ojos y oa voces a lo lejos...

-Slo necesita descanso

Una figura vestida de blanco sali de la habitacin... la otra... era del chico que la haba ayudado... l se acerc a ella... pero no pudo distinguirlo...

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-Dijo l acariciando su rostro

Lucy no pudo contestar, ni moverse, estaba tan cansada que no poda articular palabra alguna

-Eres muy hermosa, siempre te he amado-Volvi a decir l-Me permites?-Y tiernamente aquel chico le rob un tierno beso

Ese haba sido el primer beso de Lucy... Dado por un desconocido? Pero... aquella calidez... era la primera vez que senta algo as... cerr los ojos y volvi a dormir... al da siguiente. Satoru se hallaba a su lado

-Cmo te sientes?

Marina y Anahis tambin estaban ah... al igual que Luz, quien al enterarse de lo sucedido dej todo para ir a verla..

-Bien, eso creo-Contest Lucy

-Que susto nos diste!-Dijo Anahis

-Qu fue lo que sucedi?-Dijo Marina

-Me sent mal... muy cansada... sent que las energas se me iban...

-Afortunadamente ya ests bien Quin te trajo?

-No lo s, simplemente s que fue un chico mayor que yo... vena en carro...

-Un chico!-Dijo Marina pcaramente

-Hay Marina, que cosas dices!-Dijo Anahis-Ella ni siquiera lo conoce, adems no puede hablar con desconocidos

Lucy se qued algo pensativa

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo Satoru

Todos salieron de la habitacin rumbo casa, al llegar, un ramo de rosas se encontraba en el recibidor

-Que hermosas!-Dijo Luz-Son tuyas Lucy?

-N... no-Dijo Lucy

Luz se adelant y dentro encontr una tarjeta que deca: Para Luz, la chica ms bella y hermosa, con todo mi amor

Luz salt de felicidad

-Son de l, lo s!

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

-Ejem! Son de un chico que me ha estado enviando chocolates, tarjetas y rosas desde hace un ao-Dijo emocionada

-Felicidades Luz!-Dijeron todos

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta: era Latis, Luz, quien haba abierto la puerta con las rosas en la mano, casi grit

-Lucy, Marina, Anahis, quiero presentarles a un gran amigo!

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron Marina y Anahis

-Mucho gusto-Contest l-Mi nombre es Latis

-Latis?-Dijo Lucy

-Es que ustedes ya se conocan?-Dijo Luz

-Si, hace 5 das-Dijo Latis

Marina y Anahis se quedaron sorprendidas

-Mira lo que me ha regalado!-Dijo mientras sealaba las rosas en su mano-No son bellas?-Dijo Luz

Latis asinti

-Cmo sigues Lucy? Cuando pregunt por Luz me dijeron que haba ido al hospital y decid venir...

-Ya mejor, gracias.

-Es hora que Lucy vaya a descansar-Dijo Satoru

Luz y Latis se quedaron en el recibidor, Marina, Anahis y Lucy subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitacin de Lucy, despus de que se acomod en su cama y que Satoru saliera coment

-Ayer me pas algo sumamente curioso

-Dinos Lucy!-Dijo Marina

-Es que... so que alguien me bes...

-Y?-Dijo Marina

-No pasa nada Lucy, si alguien te besa-Dijo Anahis-Slo fue un sueo

-Pero... no estoy muy segura... realmente lo sent... y... no me dieron un beso de amistad... sino...

-De amor!?-Dio Marina-Quin es? Cmo era?-Habr sido un estupendo sueo!

-Creo que fue un sueo muy hermoso-Dijo Anahis

De repente, entr Satoru

-Si necesitas algo Lucy estar en la cocina-Dijo Satoru-Parece que Latis se quedar a cenar...

-Nosotras nos vamos-Dijo Anahis

-Descansa mucho-Dijo Marina

-Que hermoso sueo!-Dijo Marina mientras suspiraba...

Mientras deca esto, Marina era sacada por Anahis, quien argumentaba que Lucy necesitaba descanso.

Al da siguiente, todo regres a la normalidad,

-Lucy?-Dijo l mientras entraba en el saln de ella

-guila!

-Oye, ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias

-Me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor

-Es l! Es l!-Grit una chica del saln. Todas corrieron hacia el chico, en cuanto las vio venir tom a Lucy de la mano...

-Ven!-Dijo l

Todas las chicas trataron de alcanzarlos... pero fue imposible

-Parece que eres muy famoso-Dijo Lucy mientras sonrea

-Bueno... yo solo... quera saber cmo seguas... te desmayaste...

-S, pero... cmo es que... ?

De repente, el timbre son...era la hora de clases...

-Puedo verte al terminar las clases?

-S, claro!

Las horas se fueron sumamente rpido, a la hora de la salida, guila la esperaba en la entrada

-Te acompaar a tu casa, no quiero que te pase nada-Dijo guila

Al llegar a casa de Lucy, quien abri la puerta fue Luz

-guila! Vienes a visitarme?

-Yo... Eh... vena a dejar a Lucy...

-Es que ustedes se conocen?-Dijo Lucy

-S, as es-Dijo Luz-l ser mi representante, ya que su padre decidi retirarse

-Pero pasen!-Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a guila

Por fin entraron a la casa

-Has de tener mucha sed guila, voy a traerte algo de tomar-Dijo Luz

guila trat de detenerla, pero Luz ya se encontraba en la cocina, estaba sumamente emocionada, despus de 30 minutos de pltica, guila se retir, no sin antes ser despedido por una Luz sumamente emocionada.

-Lucy, he decidido estudiar en tu instituto y desde maana ir.

Al da siguiente, Marina, Anahis y Lucy iban acompaadas por Luz, quien iba emocionada

-Me voy a divertir mucho! Ya quiero ver a mis compaeros de clase!

-No creo que te cause mucha emocin-Dijo Marina-A veces es aburrido

-Pero Marina-Dijo Luz-Yo asisto a clases slo por diversin, ya que en E.U. termin mis estudios

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al instituto, desafortunadamente (como Luz haba dicho) no le toc en el mismo saln que Lucy, Marina y Anahs, pero rpidamente se hizo de amigas.

As que cuando toc la clase de educacin fsica, Luz hizo todo lo posible por buscar a guila, sin embargo, nunca lo encontr, hasta finalizar las clases, se encontraron con Latis, sin embargo, guila no estaba, al da siguiente, guila busc a Lucy, pero fueron interrumpidos por Luz, quien se peg como chicle a guila, Latis siempre lo acompaaba, los das pasaron y siempre suceda lo mismo: guila trataba de platicar con Lucy, Luz siempre estaba ah y Latis siempre se quedaba ah, al final terminaba platicando con Lucy.

-Lucy, quiero decirte algo muy importante-Dijo Latis un da


End file.
